Worlds
The Worlds of the United Universes are planets where the characters of many cartoons live in. There are a limitless number of these worlds and each have their own appearances, cultures, beliefs, and so on. All worlds are bound by laws and rules, and are commonly kept in check by The High Council and the Hero Teams. Each world has different origins, and each are in different time periods, as proven by worlds that are still populated by dinosaurs or prehistoric creatures, or some that are still in a primitive society. There is a world for every work of movie fiction ever known, each in a different sector and system of the UUniverses. Concepts Kingdom Hearts In the Kingdom Hearts universe, travel between worlds are not normally possible. Worlds are protected from extraterrestrial interference by an invisible shell. When the heart of a world is opened, the shell breaks apart, appearing as a meteor shower. Fragments from the wall can be used to make 'Gummi Ships', which serve as the main mode of travel between the various worlds. Gummi Ships are constructed from 'Gummi Blocks' and can be shaped into any structure; the origin of the Gummi Ship material allows for travel to other worlds. Gummi Blocks can serve different functions, from navigation to offense and defense. There is also another method of transportation in the United Universes: The 'Corridors of Darkness'- interdimensional pathways which erode the user's heart with darkness. These pathways are normally used by Heartless and Nobodies and other similar creatures, but have been used by other characters in the series, including Riku and King Mickey Mouse. Those who travel between worlds are advised to limit their interactions with the inhabitants of foreign worlds in order to maintain the world order. For this reason, the main characters change their appearance in certain worlds to avoid standing out, taking the shape of animals, aliens, or mythical creatures for this reason. United Universal Concept In the United Universes as a whole, worlds are similar in concept to that of Kingdom Hearts. It was once thought that only Disney Worlds had to worry about Keyholes, but now it has been later proven otherwise. Non-Disney worlds are proven to have keyholes, but they don't have an invisible shell to protect them. The locking of these keyholes is still in progress to this day. Gummi Ships are the main method of transportation across the UUniverses, but some worlds get around with ordinary ships. These universes are kept together by two magical items: Excalibur and its stone, located in the Warner Bros Universe. While there are no invisible shells to protect worlds, there were Boundaries of the UUniverses that do a very similar thing before King Arthur pulled the Sword from the Stone. Though to prevent the Banished Realms, and its Heaven counterpart, from merging with the rest of the Universes, a device called the Universal Boundary Generator was built in the center. Though villains are still a problem in these worlds. This concept does not share the rule of changing appearance to maintain world order because it was considered pointless and nonsensical even to the fighters of The Great Universal War, though some worlds, like the Kingdom Hearts world, still consider this a proper rule. Worlds Established Worlds Cartoon Network Worlds *Ben 10 Worlds *Powerpuff Girls World **Townsville *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends World *Codename: Kids Next Door World *Dexter's Laboratory World *Billy and Mandy World **Endsville *DC Worlds **Teen Titans/Teen Titans GO! World ***Jump City *Uncle Grandpa Worlds *Clarence World **Aberdale *Steven Universe Worlds **Beach City **Gem Homeworld *The Amazing World of Gumball **Elmore *Adventure Time World **The Land of Ooo *Regular Show Universe Alternate Dimensions *Greylands Disney Worlds *Wander Over Yonder Worlds *Dwarf Woodlands *Castle of Dreams *Enchanted Dominion *El Arca World (Future) *Mewni (future) (Coming soon...) Nickelodeon Worlds *Jimmy Neutron World **Retroville *SpongeBob SquarePants World **Bikini Bottom *Danny Phantom World **Amity Park **Ghost Zone *Fairly Oddparents World **Dimmsdale **Fairy World *Volcano Island Anime Universe *Pokémon World Hasbro Universe *Equestria Other Worlds *Green Eggs and Ham World (Future) Original Worlds *Void the Living Planet *Altrus (Cartoon Network Universe) Reintroduced Worlds Worlds that are a part of the original SpongeBob and Friends series that were integrated here. *Businesa Prime (Dreamworks Universe) *Vorach (??? Universe) *Athleticus (??? Universe) *Laxia (??? Universe) *Dedoralyvia (??? Universe) *Spooksilon (??? Universe) *Conflictus (Dreamworks Universe) *Chocolova-9 (Nickelodeon Universe) *Toxicia *Technova *Gambluno *Heracles (Future) *Enjovia (Future) *Equinoxo System **Ligero **Obscuro Holy Worlds *Banished Realms *Heaven Category:Worlds Category:Locations